There Was Light Everthing Was Just Black
by FlyingToHogwarts
Summary: When Max and the Flock settle down at a park to rest, Max gets a strange dream and frightens everyone. Fang thinks she is just trying to get at him - and leaves. Will Max set everyone straight and what did the dream mean? Fax/Eggy. R&R.


**A Little Note from the Author: **_Ok I was kind of bored, and decided to write something up. It's kind of Fax/Mang/FangxMax/FangMaxship - whatever you want to call it - later on, if you would like me to continue with this. I don't own Max and the Flock! Just this small, little plot that I came up with under the influence of dry contact lenses ; _

**Chaper One: **

It was nightfall, and the Flock and I, Maximum Ride, were getting exhausted from flying all day, no stops. Well, maybe one for the necessities…

We landed at a park near the center of Kansas. It was small, but there were a lot of trees, which I thought was good. Angel and Total snuggled up in a branch below Nudge and The Gasman, who were on the opposite sides of a larger branch. Iggy was on my right, and Fang was on my left. I sighed, life was good. Well, almost.

"Fang, could you stop making noises." I muttered thoughtlessly. There was short buzzing noise that just wouldn't shut up. I heard a groan.

"I'm not making noises." Fang growled, angry that I had woke him up. He was such a light sleeper, I was surprised the buzzing hadn't disturbed him. I rolled over to face Iggy, who was sound asleep, and not making any noise as far as I could tell. I was sure it wasn't the other kids, so I tired to ignore it.

It was like it knew I was trying to get away from it. It just kept getting louder, and louder, until it was right next to my face. I swatted empty air, thinking of the bugs, but it didn't help anything. There was a slight breeze, but the air was freezing. It stung my skin and I wrapped my wings around myself to try to keep warm. Most of the Flock, except Fang of course, was in a similar position. I sighed, finally facing the fact that the buzzing wasn't going away any time soon. I saw a light, and then realized it was Fang's computer screen.

"Fang you idiot," I said, leaning towards him so that my head was resting on his shoulder. He sighed.

"What did I do now?" he hissed, clicking the Blog off, like he always does. He doesn't like me reading it when he's right there, but of course, I find out what he's writing _somehow. _

"The buzzing, it's not stopping!" I said a little louder than I should have. I glanced behind my shoulder, checking the Flock. No one even had moved. Iggy was lightly snoring, but it was drowned out by that annoying buzzing noise. I couldn't even hear Fang's breathing. I wouldn't know he was breathing unless I was touching him.

"I think you're going insane, Max." he told me, shaking his head. I felt like knocking him upside the head, but thought better of it. He'd get mad at me, or give me one of those 'don't do it again' smirks that I loved so much. Either one was just not worth it.

"I'm not going insane. You're just bugging me. It's you isn't you. You're just trying to annoy the crap out of me, aren't you, Fang? Isn't that what you're doing? Well guess what, its working! Good work, and now you can stop." I all but growled. He shot me a meaningful look, and I got the whiff of his mood. It was something along the lines of 'what the heck are you talking about?' I got this look quite often from him, because most of the time I would babble to him about nothing. Sometimes it was hard to talk to Fang. Maybe it was because I lo—oh no I'm not going to think that right now. Fang closed the lid of his laptop, apparently because he realized that I wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Seriously, I don't hear any buzzing, and I'm not the one doing it." Fang said with a straight face. For once, I thought about believing him. Nah, it was most totally him.

"Oh well…" I said drowsily. The buzzing stopped abruptly, and I didn't even have time to lean away from Fang, or let alone tell him it stopped before my eyes closed and I was succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

_It was dark all around me and I felt like I was falling. Then, suddenly, there was light. There was light, I realized. It was not darkness; it was just the fact that everything was black. And there was Fang-- falling with me. His hair was forced up by the air, and his face was filled with joy._

_"Enjoy it Max!" he yelled over to me. I felt sick, like I could die any second, and no one would know it. No one would be there to hear me scream. Then there was blood. It was bursting from Fang. His skin was tearing away, and I saw his insides. His blood was pouring out, and then his heart was moving, pumping blood into the air around him. His scream was heart piercing, like he was burning. Then, everything was white. Pure white, _like heaven_, I thought automatically. _No one can hear me scream…

"Max!" Fang shouted. His eyes were filled with frantic worry when I opened my eyes. I blinked at the closeness of his lips. I could lean up…and just reach them… "Max! What happened?" he demanded. I was half lost, unable to speak. Part of me was still in the white, in heaven. "Max, can you hear me?" he asked, a little softer, sensing the tenseness in the situation. Then I saw Iggy's pale face, high behind Fang's. Nudge was standing next to him, and beside her, Angel and the Gasman. They were all here, and I was dying.

* * *

_They were all here, and I was dying. _

I gasped, feeling the blood pump through my head. Why? What happened?

"Just…try to calm down…" Iggy said, and I could sense that he could hear my heart throbbing through him. It was much, much louder to him. He couldn't see me though, and he could see my pale face, and he couldn't see the fear in Fang's eyes, and he couldn't see the state of Angel, who looked on the verge of tears. He was probably the lucky one. Then the whiteness was gone, and I was just Max.

"Whoa." I said, flickering out of my dazed state. Fang sighed a breath he had been holding, most likely, that whole entire time. Then he hit me on the shoulder, hard.

"What the _hell was that for?" _he shouted. His breathing increased, deeper and rough breaths took over his smooth ones. He was just angry now. Iggy had half a smirk on his face, and Angel's eyebrows were mashed together, and she looked very confused, even for a seven year old girl.

"I-I don't know. It was a bad dream. I couldn't snap out of it." I whispered. He smacked me again.

"Don't do that ever again!" he shouted, and with that, jumped up onto his feet and ran towards the edge of the park. It was then that I realized we were sitting on the grass, next to the tree. I blinked, and Fang was gone. Black wings attached to a boy's body floated away off beyond the horizon.

"Wow." Nudge said. That must have been the shortest sentence Nudge has ever said.

We stared at the sunrise for a moment, and then I broke the silence. "Do you think we should go after him?" I asked them all. No one spoke for a while.

"I think _you _should go after him. One, because you're the reason he left, and two, you're probably the only one who could catch him." I nodded, and with that, my wings unfolded and I was up and away. Then, I was fast. Super fast – it was one of my powers. Well a skill, I'd like to call it.

"Fang!" I screeched at the top of my bird-like lungs. There was no response.


End file.
